


Fence-Mending

by Cerae56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerae56/pseuds/Cerae56
Summary: In love stories, when fate brings people together, it's legendary. Their eyes meet; their lives change. Two lives crashing passionately together, for better or worse. In real life, one could argue, fate just puts you in the right place at the right time. After all, sometimes that's enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the summer between their sixth and seventh years. Note that I’m American and the language may reflect this. Enjoy!

Lily had known when she showed up that she was going to be facing certain challenges, but she hadn’t realized that ‘Not Crying In Public’ was going to be one of them.

Not that it was too public; after all, it was the smallest cafe in her also very small hometown, and the mid-August heat kept many people at home. No, there weren’t very many people there, but everybody notices when someone storms out of a place like that, and an uncomfortable silence had settled over the place, all eyes on Lily, now alone at her table.

Lily was determined not to give them the satisfaction of a response. She was too proud to scurry off; she sat firmly at her table, trying with all her might to keep her face expressionless even if it felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

She was pushing some of the food around on her plate, trying desperately to avoid looking at the half-eaten sandwich abandoned on the other side of the table when she heard him.

“Evans? Hey, Evans, is that you?”

She jumped a mile, whipped around in her seat to face him, and, when her eyes confirmed what her head had been certain could not be true, stood up in surprise. “James?!”

Well, so much for that ‘acting nonchalant’ thing; as far as everyone around her was concerned, the soap opera that was apparently her life now had just introduced a new character. But she was still too surprised to care about what all this must look like from the outside; how could James freaking Potter actually be standing here? In Cokeworth. In this cafe. Now. Was the universe really so cruel? “What are you doing here?” she asked him tightly.

He seemed a little confused but was still grinning brightly. “I was walking by and saw you through the window!” he said, walking over to her table and casually dropping into the other seat, seeming to take no notice that there was already a plate and half-full glass laid out there.

“I meant why are you here in Cokeworth? You’ll forgive me if I don’t appreciate this little visit as it means you’ve either taken stalking me to a whole new level or you got so bored with your charmed little life that you’ve come to harass Severus when he’s least expecting it. Knowing you, I’m assuming it’s both.”

James’s smile finally fell away at Lily’s cold tone. “I didn’t even know this is where you two were from,” he defended. “Remus has a cousin who lives here, and that cousin has a four-year-old who Remus got roped into babysitting, and somehow so did I. Funny enough, I thought coming in and saying hello to you might be a break from being screeched at. But at least the kid calms down if you give her candy. I thought we were friends now, Lily. Why are you so mad at me?”

She sighed. “Fine, I’m sorry. And in consideration of the friendship, I will take your word for it that there really is a cousin, even though my better judgment is still extremely suspicious.”

James laughed. “Remus is right down the street with little Sara if you need proof. But if she pulls your hair- which she would, by the way, it’ll be your own fault.”

Lily was able to smile back, happy she could maybe have a civil relationship with James as he was going to be Head Boy next year. “I’m willing to let it go in that case, but I am a bit concerned that you left Remus alone with a screaming four-year-old hair puller.”

James sighed, “I suppose you’re right; I should get back. After all, I’m sure your date wouldn’t be too happy if he gets back from wherever he’s gone off to and finds you talking to another guy.”

“What?”

“Well, I’m assuming this sandwich belongs to someone. He better have a pretty good excuse for keeping you waiting. Maybe I should stay, make him fight me for the chair.”

Lily looked down at her plate, avoiding his eyes. “No one’s coming back for the chair, James,” she said quietly.

He furrowed his brow. “What happened? Did the guy leave?”

Lily sighed again, exasperated. Relentless questioning from James Potter was the last thing she needed today. “It was never a date, James. I was just trying to… mend a fence, I guess. Clearly I failed.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.”

She shook her head, eyes distant. She said, almost to herself, “I just thought that being home and away from it all… well, I thought maybe we could talk. I guess it’s too late. I just wish we hadn’t let this stupid difference in opinion come between us.”

“Look, I know it’s not my place, Lily, but it’s not stupid if someone’s making you feel bad about who you are. Maybe this is for the best.”

She tried to smile. “James Potter, when did you become a life coach?”

He shrugged. He seemed slightly embarrassed but laughed good naturedly. “I don’t know. Sirius and Remus both have some tough stuff going on, you know. I just… always like to make people feel better if I can.”

“I never have been able to figure out exactly what Remus’s deal is,” she admitted.

“He generally prefers it that way.”

A waitress came along and started clearing up the plates in front of them. “Would you like anything else? Dessert?” she asked.

“I think we’re all set, thanks,” Lily said. It was a little strange, sitting here telling James Potter of all people about her problems, but in another way, it was comforting; he had filled the hopeless, empty space across the table so naturally. She wasn’t really sure where she stood in terms of their friendship. It had changed so much over the years, and sometimes it still seemed like she was just tolerating him. But recently, she’d begun to appreciate that he might be… well, nice. And though she wasn’t exactly sure why, she found she was happy to have him here now.

“I know you’re too proud to let me get the check for you, but it seems unfair you should have to pay for both meals- can I at least pay half?”

“Absolutely not,” she said, grabbing it from the waitress before he could snatch it. “I can handle it. Thanks for the offer though,” she said kindly, as his words seemed to come from a place of genuine chivalry rather than a ridiculous scheme to woo her.

“I never can win with you,” he sighed. “Can I at least hunt down Snape and make him pay his half?”

Her head snapped up, suspicious again. “What’s Severus have to do with this?” she demanded.

James looked genuinely confused. “What do you- wasn’t he the one you were eating with before I got here?”

Lily blushed. “No.”

“But I thought- what about all that ‘fixing things in home territory’ stuff?”

Lily sighed. “That wasn’t about him. Give me a little more credit, James. I know he’s a- well, I know it’s too late to change his allegiances. If you must know, I was meeting my sister.”

“I didn’t even know you had a sister.”

“We don’t get on very well,” she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice and failing. “She doesn’t like magic- finds it ‘abnormal,’ I guess. That’s why it’s hard to think about her when I’m at Hogwarts. I’m surprised you didn’t know, though, with the way you keep tabs on me. I figured that’s what all that ‘people who make you feel bad about yourself’ business was about.”

James looked uncharacteristically angry and it took him a moment to collect his thoughts. “That’s not fair. That Snape makes you feel bad for not not being ‘magic enough’ for his stupid pureblood friends, and your sister makes you feel bad for being too magic. Why can’t people just-” He took a deep breath, aware that his steadily rising voice was attracting attention. “It’s just such bullshit,” he muttered finally.

She smiled wryly. “You’re right. It’s hard- I mean, those two were my best friends growing up. But I guess you can’t change people unless they want to change themselves. But like you said, it’s for the best. Once I finally cut Severus out, I made better friends. You know, Alice and Marlene and everyone. Sometimes fate just shows you a better path, and it’s up to you to take it.”

Before he could reply, there was a loud banging on the cafe window. They turned to see Remus glaring daggers at James through the glass, a blonde toddler throwing some kind of fit next to him.

“Looks like you’re wanted,” Lily laughed.

James rolled his eyes. “I can stay if you want. I know how hard it is when family’s difficult- I mean, look at Sirius…”

Lily shook her head. “I’m okay. I’ll even walk you out.”

They left together, immediately greeted by a tirade from Remus outside. “You said you’d be gone two minutes, James! While you were gone, she threw a glass figurine at an old lady’s head. And it broke so I had to pay for it. And she kicked the shopkeeper so you can imagine how much he charged… Hi Lily,” he finished politely. “Having a good summer?”

“Hello, Remus. Better than yours, it seems.”

Sara was now whining about being hungry. “Pray for me, Lily,” Remus groaned and began leading Sara down the road.

“I guess we should take her home,” James admitted. “So… I’ll see you in September, I guess?” he asked Lily.

“Unless you end up in town babysitting again.”

“NEVER AGAIN,” Remus called from halfway down the street.

“Oh well. Hey James- it was really nice talking to you. You helped a lot. Maybe- maybe you’d like to do it again sometime? When we’re back at school?”

“Um- yeah. Yeah, sure!” James said, with obvious effort to maintain his composure.

“Ok. Goodbye, then. Good luck with Sara.”

“Goodbye. I’ll find you when we get back. Goodbye,” he said hurriedly and then ran off after Remus.

And Lily smiled, standing in front of the cafe where her sister had stormed out on her not an hour before, leaving her close to tears. All because she’d run into James Potter on what had seemed like it would be a terrible, gloomy day. All because she had the distinct feeling that life was once again pointing her towards a better path.


End file.
